warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Whispers/Chapter 21
Chapter description :Ivypaw is still being held hostage in ShadowClan's camp and one of their warriors drops Ivypaw a piece of prey for her to eat. He leaves, and is replaced by Starlingpaw, making a remark as to why Ivypaw was stealing ShadowClan's food. Ivypaw reminds the apprentice she crossed the border by mistake. He is still skeptical as to her true reason, making a comment as to how sneaky ThunderClan really was. :Ivypaw settles down to eat the mouse she was given, and noticed two kits begin to stir out of the nursery. The large brown tom, Sparrowkit, proposes a race to the dirtplace. His sister, Dewkit, calls him out for cheating as he begins a head start to the destination. Their sibling, Mistkit, is the last to crawl out with an unnamed tabby queen, saying that they would be able to catch up soon enough. :Cedarheart, an elder, exits his den not long after, Tallpoppy behind him. She remarks that she senses more snow coming in the near future. Ivypaw sees a white warrior across camp pick up a toad, to Ivypaw's disgust, and carry it to Olivenose as an offering. Olivenose thanks the white warrior, named Snowbird, and proceeds to ask Owlclaw if he wanted to share a vole. Ivypaw realizes that ShadowClan and ThunderClan are quite similar. :Rowanclaw is seen ducking into Blackstar's den, later calling a patrol after a few moments of speaking. Ivypaw is seen trying to recognize all the cats around her as the Clan deputy calls a patrol consisting of Ratscar, Scorchfur, Snowbird, and Applefur for a hunting patrol, and Redwillow to handle the border patrol. Rowanclaw adds for Tigerheart, Shrewfoot, and Crowfrost to come with him. He proceeds to tell the Clan that Tigerheart had found a ThunderClan apprentice inside the scent lines the night before. Ratscar demanded if she was alone, and Rowanclaw says yes. He continues saying they're holding her for now, and that she's not a threat. :The patrols leave quickly, and the kits begin to swarm around Ivypaw. Sparrowkit asks her if she could fly. Ivypaw chuckled that all ThunderClan cats were able to fly, but Starlingpaw calls her a liar. Ivypaw shrugs and says it's not her fault that all ShadowClan kits have brains the size of poppy seeds, which causes Sparrowkit to leap on her. Ivypaw snarls, which scares the kits, who call for their mother, Kinkfur. Ivypaw apologizes, saying she was joking, but Starlingpaw corrects her saying that the kits had been raised hearing about ThunderClan warriors eating kits. Ivypaw goes to apologize, but Blackstar stops her. :The leader checks if Ivypaw had gotten enough to eat. He says he's sure Ivypaw wishes to return home, but not until a bargain is proposed. Starlingpaw comments that maybe they're swapping food. Tawnypelt rushes in, asking if Ivypaw is alright, but the apprentice just asks what they're bargaining for. Tawnypelt answers that they need herbs: catmint and tansy. She also states that Tigerheart told the Clan Jayfeather was growing some, that he overheard ThunderClan warriors the previous day. :Ivypaw continues on with her temporary ShadowClan life until a shriek snaps her back. Flametail is seen, wide-eyed and frazzled, saying that cold, sucking darkness will engulf ShadowClan like an endless wave down to their doom. Blackstar, alarmed, questions what to do. Flametail answers that ShadowClan must prepare to fight. He continues, adding that the greatest battle in the history of the Clans is coming, and that they must prepare for it. :The chapter ends in Ivypaw's thoughts, wishing she was back home before it arrived. Characters Major }} Minor *Dewkit *Sparrowkit *Mistkit *Cedarheart *Tallpoppy *Olivenose *Snowbird *Owlclaw *Rowanclaw *Blackstar *Ratscar *Scorchfur *Applefur *Redwillow *Tigerheart *Shrewfoot *Crowfrost *Tawnypelt *Kinkfur *Dawnpelt *Smokefoot }} Mentioned }} Errors *Blackstar was mistakenly described with one black paw. Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Night Whispers